


A Valentine's Tale

by CapitolOfStalking



Series: The Vine Chronicles [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, It's a cute dog, Kinda AU?, Mary Wardwell was never ressurected, Zelda gets a new familiar, post part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitolOfStalking/pseuds/CapitolOfStalking
Summary: Lilith finds a wounded and abandoned familiar in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, she knows just the person to tend to it!





	A Valentine's Tale

Greendale was experiencing its most horrible winter storm when the newly crowned Queen of Hell, Lilith, mother of all demons, appeared in the middle of the street. There was so much snow, that the train of her emerald green cape was soaked in mere seconds. She looked around. It appeared to be late at night. The streets were empty and the lights of the houses turned off, except for very few night owls. She hadn’t even planned on visiting this town, but it was almost time for human valentines day, and Lilith couldn’t miss out on this. Not that she enjoyed it, no. She simply thought it was hilarious to sit up on a tree and manipulate the dates of mortals. Let them trip over their feet, spill a drink or two. That was what she enjoyed. Seeing Zelda again was just a nice little bonus.

She was about to leave when she felt dark energy nearby. The demoness spun around and walked down the street, her high boots leaving a trail behind that the thick snowflakes filled in seconds. Soon enough they would be snowed in.

Whimpering and whining, the Goblin sat in a dark corner. The dead end of the street was barely illuminated by a yellow street light, but they sensed each other, long before their eyes met. Lilith kneeled down next to him when she first heard him growl. Despite its weakened state, the goblin was fearless. His dark energy seemed to fade and Lilith furrowed her brows in concentration. She hushed him, in an ancient language and held her hands over him. Energy seemed to leave her, getting absorbed by the Goblin.

“Thank you, Mistress.” The goblin screeched, just before it turned back into a tiny Beagle-puppy. “I owe you my life. I’m at your service.” 

It was a bit impulsive, even for her, but she grabbed the dog and just picked him up, guarding him with the safety of her cape. Lilith hadn’t even lifted the cape. She didn’t feel the temperature, but she had dressed up for the occasion and it’d be a shame to let that style go to waste.

“I think I know just the person to take up your services.” Lilith hummed and disappeared into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Spellman house looked straight out of a fairytale when Lilith appeared on its doorstep a few days later. Though she wasn’t a fan of those boring story for mortals, she did appreciate the aesthetic. It was Valentines Day. The snow made it look mythical, even the graveyard they called their garden. Everything looked peaceful. She opened the door with one hand, her other hand occupied with carrying a rather big box with a bow on top of it. If the mortals could do it, why shouldn’t she? It would be mocking their little tradition, she decided, as she walked inside. Lilith placed the box on the floor and hummed for a few seconds before she snipped her fingers and listened to the door fall closed.

3..2...1…

 

“Show your face, intruder.” Zelda spat, as she made her way into the entrance hall. She was wearing a black dress, that didn’t leave much to imagination. Her red hair was pinned up and Lilith wondered if she’d interrupted some sort of date. The demoness chuckled, as she lifted the hood of her cape and pressed a finger on her blood-red lips. Zelda frowned, but her steps slowed down, as she walked down the stairs rather gracefully. She hadn’t expected her. “Lilith.” Zelda rolled her eyes, as the demoness met her in the middle. “You could have called.”

“Why, my love, am I interrupting something? It’s the day of the lovers, you could have figured I’d make an appearance. I even brought you a gift.” Lilith faked her disappointment. She liked a woman who could fight back. “Besides, I don’t need to call you. There’s no phone in hell.”

 

For a moment they just stared at each other, torn between killing and greeting each other. In the end, lips came crashing and her cape fell. She didn’t know how long they stood there, but by the end of it, Zelda had a hard time untangling her hands from the raven mane. Zelda gave her an appreciative smile before her eyes wandered off to the box. She raised a brow. She was skeptical when it came to gifts, especially, when they gave from the Queen of hell.

“Open it,” Lilith demanded as she guided her to the present, their fingers intertwined. She almost laughed, as she watched Zelda kneel down, in her bloody high heels. She watched her take the bow off almost carefully, then the reached for the lid, but it was pushed off from the inside. She gasped, before she landed on her back, a little beagle, licking her face. A childlike giggle escaped her lips, as she tried to calm him down.

“Where did you find him? My, my what a handsome young fella you are.”’ She cooed at the dog and giggled loudly when he wagged his tail. Zelda sat up, not even remotely embarrassed. A side that she kept well hidden. Her sister had told her before, that a part of Zelda died with Vinegar Tom. When he died, just a few years before she lost her brother, she shut down. Drowned her pain in whiskey and burned herself with cigarettes. Pain is pain.

“Let me introduce you to Vine.” Lilith purred, as she kneeled down next to her. The little dog looked so happy. “His warlock left him to die, passing through. He didn’t enjoy that he has a mind of his own. He’s very brave and he needs a strong witch beside him-” 

“Say no more.” Zelda laughed, as she rested her head on her shoulder petting Vine. “Thank you, darling. It’s the best present you could give me, after taking my beloved Lupercalia away from me-”

Lilith hadn’t allowed this festival to take place. She wouldn’t give men the chance to use women, no matter how long the tradition had been practiced. If they wanted to get laid anyway, she was sure they could do it anyway. “Is that why you’re all dressed up? Waiting for your warlock?” The demoness raised her arm and removed the pin from the ginger hair, curls cascading over Zelda’s shoulders. She watched, as she pursed her lips. 

“I was waiting for you. I missed you. I called for you but you never came, so I dressed up and waited.” She admitted, eyes focused on Vine. 

“Such a shame you got dressed. If you got undressed and called for me, it would have worked so much better.” 

The door was opened and Hilda stumbled in, followed by Sabrina. They were wearing lovely dresses, that weren’t the best matches for the weather. The almost stumbled over them. The Queen of Hell and her High Priestess, shamelessly making out, with a little dog between them. Ambrose DID stumble and fell over them.

It was just another normal day in the Spellman house.


End file.
